User talk:Akio Katsuragi/Archive1
Just put builds directly in testing, they get more attention that way. 08:26, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :I mean any builds, and continue the convo on your userpage, not mine, or else it looks like I'm talking to myself. 08:34, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::XD srry, used to myspace, and having to go to who i'm talking to's page. But thanks, i expect nothing positive, since ra para's are frowned upon, but ah well. just its working for me atm, and thought i'd throw it out there. lol. and random, but any ideas on how to make a sig? like, idk how to exactly make one. XD :::Always forget to do the Akio Katsuragi 08:41, 24 July 2009 (UTC) thing.... ::::Just follow this guide. 08:42, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh, get rid of the giant spaces between the lines in your builds, they don't need to be there. 08:47, 24 July 2009 (UTC) okie, i'll go fix that. ^^ and thx, looking on it now, reading about how to do the sig, XDAkio Katsuragi 08:52, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe fixed it? Akio Katsuragi 09:03, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Test Addo_Ruina 09:50, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Agian Addo_Ruina 09:53, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::your sig needs to resemble your username. If you're having trouble try using: Akio_Katsuragi :::::::That looks like : Akio_Katsuragi ::::::: ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:22, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Lol, i'm horrible at pvx. ^^; thx. was having tons of trouble with the signature thing. >.> see?! lol. Akio_Katsuragi 12:00, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Woot, it works. thx agian ^^ considering ya didn't have to help me at all and could have just ignored it lol. Akio_Katsuragi 12:06, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ha. awesome. you deleted the stuff had no idea how to get rid of when trying to mess with signature. :D thx.Akio_Katsuragi 12:09, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::hm nice sign :P ¬ DaVIEzjoin my IHRM club 12:14, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I didn't even make it lol. i have no idea how. PheNaxKian did. sigh. doesn't have any cool symbols or a picture. but better than, Akio_katsuragi. lol. Akio_Katsuragi 12:17, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::::well if you want an image in your sig, go to and upload the image you want (with destination filename what you want it to be called on the wiki, so "akio image name.jpg" where image name is what you want to call it. Then add: :::::To the end/begining (or where you want really) of your sig. Ideally the image should be 19px tall, but if you upload a larger version (and it's square) you can use: :::::and that will scale it to 19px high (but it has to be a square image, because defining the size with "|19px" defines the length not the height, so anything not square you'd have to play about with the value. ~ PheNaxKian talk 16:37, 24 July 2009 (UTC) test''Akio_Katsuragi'' ‎ 05:13, 25 July 2009 (UTC) : test agian. ^^ thx a ton. Akio_Katsuragi ‎ 05:19, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::Make sure you redirect your sig image by clicking edit and adding in #REDIRECT User:Akio_Katsuragi Drahgal Meir 05:22, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::That fix it? Akio_Katsuragi 05:50, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :[ idk how to. Akio_Katsuragi 05:56, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::don't worry about it, life already did it for you. Drahgal Meir 06:05, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::idk what that means, but cool. lol. so its done? Akio_Katsuragi 06:09, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Yep. Life 06:10, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::::: woah, your life. your signature is the coolest i've seen on wiki. ^^ thx for fixing the redirect. so admins can do anything???? Akio_Katsuragi 06:12, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Admins are in charge of making sure people aren't breaking policies and such as well as removing troll votes from builds. They can also do mass reverts without actually visiting the page, meaning they can fix pages that people have screwed up. Checkuser allows them to see if someone is a sock. Life 06:55, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Glad there are admins then. x.X i've had like alot of things i've messed up on. lol. Akio_Katsuragi 06:59, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Hmm I think I need a newer sign your's cool, but not mine, I'm not so good in amm "style and formatting"? can someone help? :P ¬ DaVIEzjoin my IHRM club 08:48, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::ohh yeah and what is that image in your name? ¬ DaVIEzjoin my IHRM club 08:49, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Looks like an inverted shadow prison. Drahgal Meir 08:56, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Correct, negative sp. ^^ lol. and if you want any formatting advice, i suck at it, but this whole page has all sorts of stuff on it i think. lol. Akio_Katsuragi 09:46, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::btw did u saw "My GW idea"? :P its on my page ;) ¬ DaVIEzjoin my IHRM club 10:58, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::lol, that sounds fun. ^^ Akio_Katsuragi 18:50, 25 July 2009 (UTC) I herd u watch bleach. Have u read the manga? ichigo goes totally berserk in full hollow form [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 04:13, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :Ya i watch it on adult swim, then i got tired of waiting, so watched the japanese ones with subtitles, then caught up to where they were at, so read the manga online, and when he fought uhlqiora or w/e, it was badass. i'm up to the part where the vizards show up to help agianst the arancar. caught up on the manga to. >.> so now i'm back to waiting. Akio_Katsuragi 04:40, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::lol, u read other mangas? Here's a list of all that i read + the chapter im on: (not including those saved on bookmarks) Fairy Tail 146 negima 259 Kekkaishi 270 Kannagi 35 Sexy commando gaiden 55 Veritas 46 Ai Kora 93 naruto 459 bleach 369 air gear 251 rappi rangai 22 umi no misaki 53 psyren 81 akumetsu 93 maria holic 14 omamori himari 32 rosario vamp 22 Onihime 10 full metal al 97 asu no yoichi 24 kimi no iru machi 56 otaku no musume-san 25 Kamen Teacher 13 otomari ho 13 mysterious gx 37 kanokon 19 ice revolution 10 Shikabane hime 10 until death do us part 78 dousei recipe 6 aiki 57 lucifer n biscuit hammer 25 ocha nigosu 13 kuroko no basket 28 the world god only knows 58 kurohime 46 beelzebub 23 pastel 106 Tora Dora 21 mel kano 14 Princess Lucia 3 G saurus dx 48 medaka box 13 Violinist of Hameln 17 Akaboshi Ibun Suikoden 12 lost brain 8 little jumper 9 Hajimete no aku 26 Vagabond 278 code breaker 53 Mirai Nikki 44 Onidere 28 moremanga my b@11s 34 Takkoku 8 Nyatto 2 Hen Koi 5 baka to boin 8 akiba romance 3 Choi hime 2 haru yo koi 6 freesia 81 koibana osen 12 love lucky 11 Yuutai nova 14 Mastur master kurosawa 30 oniichan control 3 VITA Sexualis 4 zetsuen no tempest 2 [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 05:13, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :you really need a life :/ i watch naruto and bleach as the episodes come at and recently committed to watching the crap load of dragon ball series--Relyk 06:10, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::you really need a life :/ anime/manga is bad. Drahgal Meir 06:19, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::better than playing guildwars--Relyk 06:26, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Christ that was alot. i've only read like mabye 10 series in my life XD And chyea, saturdays on adult swim are nice lol. and i miss gundam... by sy fy fulfils that for me. monday nights ftw. and who plays guildwars?? Akio_Katsuragi 08:00, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::::yeah seriously pwnage that's a lot >.>. I read about 7 manga. ~ PheNaxKian talk 12:11, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::I wouldn't even be able to recall them all x/x Akio_Katsuragi 13:04, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Anime on the other hand...... Akio_Katsuragi 13:04, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I currently have around 130GB of anime on my desktop, and more on DvD >.> (and my brother has a load as well). ~ PheNaxKian talk 13:14, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Christ, thats awesome lol. Only anime i have is from AdultSwim/SyFy or Youtube. XD :::::::::Akio_Katsuragi 13:17, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Wtf are u guys talking about, this is my life, so i already got it XD [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 16:32, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Please don't blank your talk. --- -- ( ) (talk) 02:55, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :How the hell do you clear it then. -.- tired of scrolling. Akio_Katsuragi 02:56, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::Use the move tab on the top and move it to /Archive1 or something similar (doesn't matter that much). --- -- ( ) (talk) 02:57, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::: hmm. idt i did it right.... Akio_Katsuragi 03:00, 16 August 2009 (UTC)